1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a solid acidic mixed oxide catalyst to enhance a process which converts t-alkylether-alkanols to alkanediols in the substantial absence of undesirable cyclic ether by-products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The de-alkylation of certain t-alkylether-alkanols such as 4-t-butylether-n-butan-1-ol to form alkanediols, such as 1,4-butanediol employing acidic catalysts, such as aqueous phosphoric acid or sulfuric acid, as well as acid ion exchange resins at temperatures of about 100.degree. C. has been reported.
The dehydration of certain alkanediols such as 1,4-butanediol to form cyclic ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran employing strong acid catalysts such as phosphoric acid, acidic clays, acidic alumina at temperatures of about 120.degree. C. has also been reported.